


Podfic: A Dark Place in Time by cutecoati

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author: cutecoatiWhat on earth was her son thinking, falling for Harry Potter of all people, Narcissa wonders. But after the death of her husband, she finds him useful in many, and sometimes surprising, regards.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: bitty_bel has read





	Podfic: A Dark Place in Time by cutecoati

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dark Place in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662455) by cutecoati. 



_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[A Dark Place in Time by cutecoati - Archived on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ps17PNFYE4yoeL-f9YgCtmex8EMUk6NO/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:


End file.
